


Various WIPs

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: A collection of WIPs that I may never finish. If they get attention, I may find inspiration to finish them. So, if you like something, comment!





	1. Dean/Castiel WIP

When Dean took Castiel to the brothel, joking about his last night on Earth, Cas had been inquisitive and weary. The establishment reeked of booze, intercourse, and bad decisions. He watched Dean over the brim of his glass, drinking the foul liquid down because he knew it would please the human. It burned in his stomach, but that was it. The unattractive effects it had on the mortals did not ail him. 

Dean stared at the passing women with lust in his eyes. It was a feeling the man wore well. His mouth pursed and lips tilted upward with a faint smile as though tasting a fine wine. His brow creased subtly while his pupils dilated, making his whiskey eyes darker. Castiel wished he earned those looks from the man, but Dean's desires lay elsewhere. 

Dean turned to look at the angel. He gave Cas a dazzling smile before knocking back his own drink. "See one you like?" He asked, tipping his glass in Cas' direction. 

_Yes. You._

It was on the tip of the angel's tongue. If he were capable of becoming inebriated, it would have left his mouth. But he still had all his mental faculties, and despite having less than a day to live, he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"That one," he said instead. He gestured with a limp arm to the first woman he saw. His gut twisted and knotted with...something. Some emotion he couldn't place. It was only Dean that could make him feel any sort of way. The feeling coiled and hardened in the pit of his stomach as Dean beckoned the woman over, getting her name. Chastity. 

_No. Rebecca. Rebecca with a cat named Noodles at home on the sofa._

Castiel kept his mouth shut as Dean pressed a wad of bills into his palm. He looked at it, brow creased, before looking back up at Dean. The man winked, saying something about keeping it simple and not ordering off the menu. Then what was the menu for? Castiel could not grasp these mortal concepts and did not care to. If it were up to him, things would be straightforward. But then again, he couldn't even be straightforward with Dean.  
He followed Chastity-Rebecca to the hall in the back with rooms that smelled of sex. He cast a look over his shoulder back at Dean. A shiver went down his spine as he realized Dean was watching him. He wanted to go back. 

The woman pulled him into one of the rooms. Castiel was overwhelmed with the noises. Lewd noises. People singing praises to his Father. Others he couldn't place. His mind flooded with names and places and experiences.

_Beth whose parents were dead and inheritance was left to her brother._

_Angela with a three year old at home being watched over by a drugged out boyfriend._

He tried to block out the cacophony, to focus on the woman in front of him. Rebecca with the cat named Noodles. 

She lowered him to the bed, straddling his lap and loosening his tie. She pressed her mouth to his and he kissed back. His arms hung at his sides, not knowing what to do. She laughed through her nose, not breaking the kiss as she placed his hands on her sides. He gripped them, feeling the curve of her waist. She bit his bottom lip, working it between her teeth. Cas' hands rubbed over her sides, moving to her back, grabbing and rubbing circles there. He closed his eyes and imagined Dean. 

He imagined it was Dean breaking the kiss only to move to his jaw, planting languid kisses there. It was Dean opening the collar of his button up and pushing the trench coat off his shoulder. It was Dean kissing the exposed flesh, nibbling and sucking and leaving beautiful marks. 

Until it wasn't.

Until the intrusive flash of divine knowledge entered Castiel's mind. 

"It's not your fault that your father Jean left you." 

It was out of his mouth before he could fully register what happened. He knew it was wrong by the way the woman seized up on top of him. She looked him in the eye. There was no lust there. She screamed. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me, you asshole?"

She was up and off of him in the blink of an eye. She threw the box of tissues on the nightstand at him. It his his chest with a thump. He looked on dumbly. 

"Screw you! Why would you say something like that?" 

Chastity-Rebecca threw open the door. He followed her out of what he understood to be courtesy. She pummeled his chest with her fists. "You're a creep! Screw you!" 

He barely registered the gathering crowd as he craned his head to look for Dean. The woman was still yelling, but left through the hallway. 

"Screw you too!" She said, and Cas realized it was to Dean. The man was looking at him with an expression of confusion. His brows knit together, mouth slightly agape. 

"Cas, what did you say?" 

"I merely told her how it wasn't her fault her father Jean left." 

That earned Cas a grip on the arm and a yank out of the bar. He felt helpless in the mortal's grip, though he knew he could break free at any moment. He prepared for the lecture he would receive about mundane manners.

"Cas, this whole industry is founded on daddy issues," Dean said when they got outside. Cas stared at him, expecting to see anger. Dean broke out into a smile, doubling over at the waist. He put his hands on his knees as he laughed. It echoed around the alleyway and vibrated in Cas' mind and shook his heart. If anything could rival an angels' choir, it would be this. 

"What's so funny?" Cas asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Dean said between heaving breaths. He wiped his eyes of tears with the back of his hand. "Man, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. A long time."

Castiel smiled and offered a laugh in return. Dean hadn't laughed "like that" in a long time, and Castiel had caused it. It was enough to put the angel at ease. If he made Dean happy, his own desires could be benched for eternity. 

They returned to the Impala to head back to the motel. Though Castiel had made it know that he didn't mind "zapping" them from place to place, Dean was vehemently opposed. It was one of the many things Cas liked about the human. It made him feel like less of a celestial pawn and more of a...person. If he could even be a person in that sense. He found himself staring at Dean again while the man drove. They sat in silence, Dean sometimes chuckling to himself about the brothel incident. Without looking from the road, Dean struck up conversation. 

"So, last night alive and you don't want to get laid?" 

Castiel wasn't sure how to answer the question. His brow creased and his mouth tilted down in a frown. "That is not how I would phrase it, no." 

"Then how would you put it?" Dean asked. Cas could hear the smile in his voice. The mirth. 

"I...did not like that place. Too many people. Too many thoughts. It was...stifling. I did not want to bed down with Rebecca," Cas said, choosing his words carefully. He watched Dean's face for a reaction. 

"Who's Rebecca?"

Cas let out a sigh, "Chastity was not the woman's name, Dean. You humans feel the uncanny impulse to lie about everything."

Dean snorted at that, and Cas saw his grin grow wider. His eyes creased at the sides. He tipped his head back as he let out a short bark of laughter.  
"Well, if you didn't want to have sex with her, why didn't you say so? Why didn't you pick someone else?" Dean asked and glanced over at Cas for the first time since they had entered the car. Castiel thought he could see a faint blush on the man's cheeks. He wrote it off as the bad lighting of the moon casting shadows.

"I was afraid you would not be pleased with my choice," Cas said. Now it was his turn to blush. He tried to will it away with his divine force of will, but his human vessel's own primal reactions were hard to ward off. He looked out the window instead and counted buildings that passed to train his thoughts elsewhere. 

"Cas, I'm not a man to judge your tastes in women," Dean said, "Well, maybe a little. But I'm not gonna rag on you for it."

Cas closed his eyes. He focused on breathing. In, out. In, out. In--

"Listen, if you don't want to talk about it, just say so. But don't give me the cold shoulder, or wing, or whatever," Dean said as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Castiel didn't speak, and he heard Dean whisper a profanity under his breath. The man got out of the car and slammed the door. Cas followed after he heard Dean climb the wrought iron stairs up to their room. 

Cas paused outside the door, resting his forehead against the cool wood. His hand hovered on the doorknob. He had to tell Dean how he felt, or he would die with regret. He was already sure the human was mad at him for not speaking. If he died with regrets and Dean mad at him...he shivered. It made that unplaceable feeling well up in his stomach again. He turned the knob and stepped into the room. Dean was sitting on the bed, cleaning one of his many guns. His face failed to portray any emotion. Though tempted, Cas didn't pry into his thoughts. He skirted around the bed as he watched Dean clean.

"You've been staring at me all night. Do I have something on my face or do you have something to say to me?" Dean asked, not looking up from his weapon. 

Cas blinked. Dean never failed to surprise him with how observant he was. It kept Cas on his toes, lest he expose everything to the man. "I do have something to say to you, yes," he said. He sat down on the edge of the bed across from Dean and ran his fingers along the comforter. 

"Then say it, Cas," Dean said as put down the gun. He looked at Cas with those whiskey eyes and Cas thought he could see some semblance of emotion brewing there. 

"I did not want to sleep with Rebecca, because I wanted to with you," Castiel said. The blush on his cheeks was like fire. He looked anywhere but Dean's face. He was afraid to insight the human's rage, to see the ferocity that graced his face when fighting demons directed at him. He trained his eyes on a particular prominent patter on the comforter. Dean's laughter graced Castiel's ears, and the angel looked up. He frowned and searched Dean's face for an answer. Laughter was not an appropriate response, even Cas with his limited knowledge of human emotions knew that. 

"You, an angel, want to have sex with _me_?" Dean said through laughter. "First Michael wants to jump my bones, and now you. I must be a divine version of Pamela Anderson."

Dean ran his hands through his hair and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He studied Castiel for what felt like an eternity. Cas managed to maintain eye contact, but the blush on his cheeks never dissipated. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly hot.

"Well?" Dean said and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well what?" 

"Are you going to do something about it?" Dean asked. The look on his face mimicked the one he had in the bar as he looked at the women. Cas' heart fluttered. Cas stammered, unsure how to respond. Dean cursed under his breath again.

"I have to do everything around here," Dean said. He leaned forward, grabbing Cas by the tie. He pulled him forward into a fiery kiss. It was the exact opposite of the kiss he shared with Chastity-Rebecca. His hands seemed to know exactly what to do. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his hands reaching up to lace through Dean's hair. His fingers carded through Dean's short locks as Dean nibbled at his bottom lip.


	2. Lucio/Junkrat A/B/O WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucio/Junkrat A/B/O WIP. If you want to see this work completed, please comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, for the love of god, if you don't like A/B/O, don't read! This wasn't intended to be super logical and it was my first time attempting A/B/O.

Lúcio prided himself in his stellar self control. He rarely fell to temptation, whether it be to eat a second donut on a diet, buy something he didn't need on sale, or succumb to an omega's heat. Sure, he felt the urges just like anyone else. He was still human. He had just mastered self control, and used his music as a medium to channel his excess energies. 

So when he was sitting in class listening to Professor Reyes drone on about military history, the sweet scent of an omega coming into heat gave him little rise. Lúcio blinked, looked around the room to identify who the scent was coming from, then turned back to the lecture. It wasn't until the other unmated alphas in the room started to get restless that he stirred. 

The omega in heat was a new student that Lúcio had seen around before. He was tall and scraggly, always looking unkept and nervous.The few times he had spoken in class had been with an Australian twang. Lúcio recalled his name to be Jamie. He watched as the other alphas stared at Jamie as though he were a piece of meat, all of them ready to pounce if given the chance. Jamie seemed unperturbed, and even looked around the room at all the people ogling him, giving them a deep scowl. Lúcio marveled at the man's self control. As an alpha it wasn't easy, but as an omega -- whose body needed to be satisfied in a heat -- Lúcio couldn't imagine the level of self control it took to stop from throwing himself at the mercy of the wolves. 

Professor Reyes cleared his throat, trying to regain the attention of his class. When the students ignored him, the man slammed his fist down on the table, letting out a growl worthy of an alpha. 

"Sorry, was I interrupting your eye-fuck time?" Professor Reyes asked, never the one to sugar coat things. He leveled Jamie with a stare, "Omega. It seems you've forgotten your suppressants. I suggest you find your way to the nurse's office before these hoodlums have their dirty way with you, capiche?" 

Jamie looked at the professor with narrowed eyes, "I can handle m'self." 

"I'm sorry. It seems you misunderstood me. You. Nurse's office. Now. Or I will fail you," Professor Reyes said. When Jamie still didn't relent his defiant gaze, the professor swung his head around, pointing at Lúcio. "Dos Santos. Since you seem to be the only one able to keep it in your pants, escort Mr. Fawkes here to the nurse's office. Make sure he doesn't trip and fall on any dicks on the way there." 

Lúcio would be a fool to disagree with Professor Reyes, who earned the nickname the Grade Reaper around campus. He stood up, gathering his things before striding to the door. He was painfully aware of all of the eyes boring into his back. He could feel their anger, their possessiveness, their need to claim the omega in heat even if it meant taking down the alpha keeping them from it. He gave Jamie a forced smile as he came to his desk, grabbing his arm and hefting him up towards the door. "Get up and get your ass out the door if you know what's good for you, dude," he said as he leaned into Jamie's ear. He couldn't help but notice the cloying scent of his heat, and the musky undertones of cologne and sweat and grease, "you might be new but even a pup would know not to fuck with Reyes."

Jamie glared at Lúcio, baring his teeth in a snarl, but he didn't resist as the shorter man led him out the door. As the heavy wood shut behind them, Lúcio felt a weight pour off his shoulders. Even if he had pristine self control, the presence of multiple alphas pining for a heat made his body tense and his stomach set ablaze with the need to protect and fight. Jamie shouldered off Lucio's grip on his arm, tossing him another glare. 

"I coulda handled that m'self, you know," Jamie said, falling into a slouch with his hands tucked in his pockets. A stance that made him look shorter than he actually was. He shifted from foot to foot, his thighs pressed together tightly. 

"Listen, I'm not sayin' you couldn't have, but it was a bad idea," Lúcio said. His eyes raked down the body of the taller man, almost on instinct. Taking in his features, noting blemishes and curves and angles. He thought of his latest song and his mind veered back on track. "Now if I don't take you to the nurse's office, we're both in deep shit with Reyes."

Jamie squinted at Lúcio, his amber eyes searching his face, "Why? Why aren't you actin' like one of them in there? Like you wanna bend me over the nearest surface and fuck me silly?" He asked.

Lúcio would be lying if he said that particular image didn't make his cock twitch in his pants. He cleared his throat and began to walk toward Dr. Angela's office. "I've mastered self control. I don't let my hormones overtake me. I'm cool as a cucumber," he replied and gods why did he have to use a phallic analogy? Lúcio mentally berated himself for the slip of tongue.

"That so, huh?" Jamie said, catching up to fall in beside Lúcio. "So...you don't even feel a little randy around me right now?"

Lúcio let out a laugh through his nose, "Let's just say you don't make it easy," he said, eyes shifting to the side to watch Jamie lope beside him. He watched as Jamie wet his lips and sneak a look to his side, thinking Lúcio wasn't watching. 

"You don't exactly make it easy for me, either," Jamie said, "you reek of alpha, and the fact that I can't smell much arousal on you drives me bonkers." 

Lúcio could tell. Jamie's scent was growing stronger by the second, and he was becoming more and more jittery as they walked down the hall. He was surprised other alphas weren't busting down the doors to get to him. Just the thought made Lúcio growl possessively in his throat and, fuck, if he didn't feel some of his control slipping. 

The sound of the possessive growl made Jamie let out a whine. He slapped his hands over his mouth, looking at Lúcio with wide eyes. Lúcio could see him give a lopsided grin around his hands, "Uh. Oops."

Lúcio closed his eyes, suppressing the images that the whine evoked. Jamie quivering underneath him, baring his neck in submission. Jamie's legs spread wide, presenting himself just for Lúcio. Jamie taking Lúcio's knot all the way to the hilt, crying out his name. 

"S-so, what about you? Why aren't you, uh..." Lúcio trailed off, unsure how to phrase the question. 

"Begging to be railed from here to next Sunday?" Jamie quipped.

"Yea, ah, that. Every omega I know who goes into heat is nearly overcome with it. Especially younger ones."

"When you come from my background, you learn a thing or two about not losing control. Fuck with the wrong drongo and you end up dead. Fuck at the wrong time and you end up dead," Jamie said, "got a few scars to show for it." 

The thought of someone else touching Jamie made him growl again despite himself. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to bend Jamie over and take him as his own, but his mind dissented. His pants were tight and uncomfortable, and the scent of Jamie was making him dizzy with want. Lúcio took a deep breath, counting his steps as though he was dancing to one of his songs. 

One. 

He looked at Jamie, whose hand had found its way to the front of his shorts, palming himself through the material as they walked. Lúcio couldn't help but notice how he had his head cocked to the side, exposing his throat to the alpha. 

Two. 

He looked at the door fast approaching. A janitors closet. The smell of cologne and sweat and grease was thick in the air. The scent made Lúcio's inhibitions melt, his self control dissipating like smoke. 

Three.

He turned on his heel, picking Jamie up by the front of his shirt in a fluid motion. Jamie's legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, and Lúcio's hands readjusted to grip Jamie by his thighs. He practically kicked open the door of the janitors closet, and slammed it behind them as he pressed Jamie up against the wall. Their mouths were on each other instantly. Lúcio nibbled and sucked on Jamie's bottom lip as the man whined into his mouth. 

"What....happened...to self control?" Jamie asked between kisses. His hands fisted in Lucio's hair, tugging and pulling at it. 

"Fuck it," Lucio mumbled against his lips. 

"No, fuck me," Jamie quipped.


End file.
